Power Hungry
by Rylle.Cerr.Ashford
Summary: What if in new moon bella was more confident? what if Edward got mad and tried to drain her? Who saved her? when Edwards actions come back to bite him in the butt, what happens next? I absolutely suck at summaries... Just read. In tended to be a long story. If you like Edward don't read. Bella/jasper pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys its Rylle here, this is my first twilight story and I'm OBSESSED with Bella/jasper. I really hope you enjoy and keep up with my twice a week updates. If I get enough comments maybe I'll update faster.**

Power hungry

 **BPOV**

As I slowly walk outside the school doors, I rush over to my red truck only to be called over by the one person I didn't want to see. Edward. I was planning to break up with him today as a birthday gift to myself, Hence why I was rushing to my car… "Come on, put on that nice dress Jas… Alice got you and let's celebrate." Edward smiles… Ugh! I actually love Dressing up… Just NOT for fuckward! I just sigh and walk slowly back in through the school doorways and find my way to the bathroom. Trying to savour as much time as possible. I get the dress out of my backpack and look at it. The dress is so me. It's got a metallic green and black flower pattern on the top half with a high neck, then it sinches at the waist and flows to my knees in plain black silky fabric. Damn cullens and their riches. Wait a second… Alice wouldn't buy this for me, she only buys dresses that don't suit me, Edward would NOT buy my this he'd say 'Too slutty' because it has a sort of halter neck and the only other cullen who knows my size is…jasper. I always liked jasper and felt a connection right away. It's so sweet that he thought of me. I told you he was more than a friend. My inner voice, Belle tells me. Huh maybe she's right… I just quickly throw on my dress knowing that Edwards gonna' come and find me soon. Perfect fit. I'm so glad Edward can't read my thoughts. With a sigh I leave the bathroom and head back to his nasty ass car. He is already in the car and just as I close the door he is speeding out of the carpark to what I hope is my house. Nope of course not. 5 minutes later I see the long driveway to the Cullen household. "bella? Are you going to get out of the car anytime soon?" Edward questions with a smirk.

"Why not" I retort. Oh no. I just remembered I was trying to act shy in front of him. Too late, the smirk has dropped from his face as I exit the car. I quickly rush to the house hoping that he takes that as excitement. I am soon at the elaborate glass doors and push them open I rush up the stairs to the lounge room and see a big banner saying happy birthday bella. And just as I read that all the cullens pop up and say exactly what's on the poster. Suddenly I am lifted up and swung around "happy birthday bells" Emmett booms… I giggle as he puts me down. "Thanks everyone!" I exclaim holding back happy tears. I am soon enveloped in a group hug with everyone. Including Rosalie. I feel really special. "Guys stop smothering her!" Edward laughs as he walks into the room. They all let go and mutter their apologies. Jasper walks up to me and offers me his hand to shake. "Happy birthday Bella." He smiles kindly. "Don't be so formal." I scoff and I bring him into a hug. Electricity rumbles through me and sets my entire body on fire. I gasp and pull away. He just smiles as I blush. "Let's get these presents open." Alice yells out. I hate Alice so much and so do you! Belle tells me. Don't I know it.

 **Don't forget to comment on this it would mean so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well aren't you lucky you've gotten two chapters in two days. What a life!**

 **SM owns twilight.**

Power hungry

 **JPOV**

I am so excited for Bella's birthday today… Oh no. SHIT! I need to buy her a gift. Good thing I can flit to Port Angeles in a minute. I am there in about 30 seconds because I am rushing. I head straight into the dress shop and look for dresses that Bella would like. Not pink, purple nor pale blue. Let's go dark. I head into the sections with the darker dresses and one dress catches my eye. That's the dress. Its black and metallic green and sooo Bella. I hope she likes it I think while I pay for the dress even though they are going to say Alice bought it… Oh well at least I know that's not true and with a sigh I flit back to the house and get ready for school. **(A/N: I don't care for school so let's skip to when Bella arrives)**

When Bella gets here Alice tells us to hide and then pop out and surprise her. 1 minute later I start to feel new emotions enter the room. Excitement, wonder, surprise and… and dread? Well I guess that's Bella. "Happy birthday Bella!" we all call out. Suddenly happiness and familial love surrounds the room. We all pull her in for a group hug that is until Edwards tells her to stop. After the group hug I walk up to her and offer her my hand to shake. She tell me to stop being so formal and pulls me into a hug. Electricity shoots through me. Bella gasps and pulls away, I just smile. "Lets get these presents open!" My ex-wife calls out. Yeah. Me and alice broke up last week without letting the others know. Yay…

 **BPOV**

"Ok Alice." I sigh. She knows I don't like presents.

"Here's the first one." Alice squeals to me. I open it and realize that it's a fricking PINK DRESS! She knows I hate pink. Duh! That's why she bought it for you. I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A BITCH! Belle tells me. Yeah she's right… Literally one million presents later that were either pink, purple or pale blue there are 4 presents left from Carlisle and Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward (Ugh). "Here Bella you can open our present first." Carlisle says as he hands me a small rectangular Box. "Thank you Carlisle." I say as I open it. He got me a phone. Its gold and standard size (or so it tells me). "Your Welcome. It's the new iphone 6, it has already gone on my phone contract so don't worry about the cost. You cant take it back now." Carlisle explains. I walk over to him and give him a big hug which he returns. When I pull back, I give him a small smile. I walk back over to the couch and sit down, staring down the last 3 presents. I grab the biggest one first hoping its not to extravagant. It's a sound system for my car. I just roll my eyes and smile at Emmett. I move on to a present that says 'happy birthday my love.' Literally disgust is all I feel, but I quickly remember that there is an empath and mask it with excitement. I open it up and find that it's an old style tea dress. I hate it so much! It's got pink and purple flowers on the white canvas material. Ok moving on I think as I smile sweetly at him. "And this is my present to you bella." Rosalie smile genuinely at me. I smile back. I am really excited and I don't care if they know. I open up the small blue box. Rosalie got me the nicest necklace I have ever laid eyes on. It's a rose gold chain with the word sister incrusted with diamonds. My eyes were welling up with tears that are soon to fall. I get up and rush over to Rosalie and give her a big hug. "Listen bella we really need to talk. How about I take you to dinner tonight. Just you and I?" she asks me in a hushed voice. "I would love that Rosalie." I manage to get out. And with that we all gather in for a family hug. Today has been a good day. Even if I didn't break up with Edward. We all pull away when I remember my dress. "Oh umm jasper." I call.

"Yes Bella?" He replies.

"Thank you so so much." I tell him as I bring him into a hug.

"For what?" he asks.

"For the beautiful dress." I tell him when I pull away. He looks really shocked and I just smile and kiss his cheek. All in a flash I'm being pushed to the floor with such a force that im sure I've broken something. "MINE!" Edward yells as he tackles jasper. I am so shocked all I can do is scramble while in pain to the corner of the room.

It's a mix of limbs and all I hear is the sound of metal tearing. The whole family is on the floor in a somewhat submissive position. What! The next thing I know, Jasper is standing up and Edward is on the floor ripped to pieces. Japer flits over to me and wipes tears of my face that I didn't even know were falling. "Listen, Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean-" he rambles but I cut him off with a hug. "Thank you." As he puts his arms around me I whimper with pain. "Carlisle, I think she has broken something." Jasper calls urgently.

"Bring her into my office." He replies while flitting away. Jasper picks me up and walks vampire speed to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. Three chapters in three days! Wow. I hope I wasn't to evil in the last chapter but I couldn't help it** **㈶0. Please** **feel free to leave suggestions and questions as I will mention you and answer your questions in the next chapter. Love you all. Thank you so much for motivating me to write and thank you for making me believe that someone actually cares.**

Power Hungry

 **BPOV**

"Well, Bella it seems that you have broken your left rib and cracked a bone in your leg." Carlisle says while he looks at my x-rays. I look around Jasper looks like he is about to kill someone. "Jasper, son. You are scaring Bella, why don't you go hunt or attack trees so that you don't project your feeling. You will regret it." Carlisle says sympathetically.

"Pfft, the only thing I regret is not finding a match soon enough." Jasper rolls his eyes as he walks out the doors. "Good news or bad news Bella?" Carlisle asks me with a sad smile.

"Bad news and good news at the same time." Let's get this over with.

"Bad news is, you need to stay in bed for two weeks, and the good news is Rosalie can still talk to you at your house. I just nod. "And you can have either a vampire or a wheel chair to get you to Rosalie's car." He smiles. With that jasper walks through the door trying to act casual. I just laugh. "I think I'll choose the first option." I say it as if I'm pondering it. Jasper picks me up and walks me out to Rosalie's car. "Yeah, sorry about ripping up your boyfriend. He will be put back together." He smiles sadly. "Yeah." I say as I huff. Rosalie comes and gets in the car beside me and starts to drive to my house. As we pull up I notice Charlie's car not here. Good. "Shall we go?" Rosalie smiles. I nod as she picks me and runs vampire speed to my room. She lays me down on my bed and then she goes and sits on the edge. So Bella. Got any secrets?" She asks me. I just smile and nod.

"Well my secret is one that would have made my birthday perfect or end my life." I say sadly.

She just nods her head in encouragement. "I well, I was going to break up with Edward." I say. She looks at me with happiness and uncertainty. "What's the bad part?"

"I might not see you good Cullens again. I will be shunned and you wont let me back into the family." I say as silent tears stream down my face. "Bella, sweetie you are and will always be my sister. You are part of the family. What I wanted to tell you was that I only pretended to not like you to scare you away. I always felt a sisterly bond with you and that's why I pretended, to make sure that you didn't make a mistake." Her eyes were filled with venom as she continued. "You are way too good for a low life like him you are to pure to know what lies underneath the beauty and the fake happiness. Edward is not your mate. But you will soon find out who he really is. Really soon." She smirked at me. "Now listen to me Bella. Tomorrow is a new day, (a Saturday) and I will get Edward to come to your house. You will be waiting for him at the front steps. Then when he comes break up with him. Alice says everything will go fine. Of course she does. Belle tells me in my head. I hope tomorrow will all go to plan…

 **Thank you so much guys. Please please pleeeeaaase review it would mean the world**.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I left the last chapter on such a cliff hanger I am so evil. Now on with the story.**

 **SM owns.**

Power Hungry

 **BPOV**

Rosalie and I talked for the rest night about random girl things. We even ended up dying streaks of my hair aqua. I think it really suits my new personality. Rosalie also painted my nails to match my hair colour. Which gave me a lot more confidence. I suddenly yawned. "Bella, go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you." Rosalie smiled happily and knowingly. I nodded

"Thanks for tonight Rosalie, it was so much fun." I yawned out. I soon fell asleep in the warm, safe haven that is my bed.

I woke up to the beautiful sunrise that I could see through my windows. The colours were gorgeous. Reds, yellows, oranges, pinks and purples. A sunrise to me was inspirational, a start to what is to come next. I got up out of my bed with the help of my crutches and hopped into the shower. Using my freesia body wash and strawberry shampoo. I got out of the shower and put on a dress that Rosalie gave me yesterday. It was a short back dress that went to my knees with a little bit of mesh around the waist. I smiled at myself in the mirror while applying light and natural makeup and cat eye. I hopped down stairs with my crutches in hand and slipped on my white ballet flats. I went to the kitchen and made myself a bacon and egg sandwich. Vrooom, Vroom Vrommm. Click click. Edwards Volvo pulled up into the driveway. Oh, I am so excited for this! Belle screeches in my head. He steps out of his car his messy bronze hair styled into a quiff. I walk out the door with a straight face and my arms crossed. When he was close enough I let out a sigh. "Edward, we need to talk."

"Ok Love." I cringed at the name. "What about?"

"I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry. I just can't stand the possessiveness that you feel for me. Yesterday proves my statement. It was only a kiss on the cheek. And if you really loved me you wouldn't have broken my rib and make me crack a bone." I say with a straight face. I can see the insecurity in his face which quickly changed into red, hot fuming anger. He grabbed me as I dropped my crutchers and held me in the air, face to face with him, holding me up by my dress. "You CANNOT leave me! You are just a little human. You wouldn't stand a chance without me. I AM YOUR MATE! YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME!" He screamed in my face. He quickly moved his mouth to my neck and sunk in his teeth. Tears were streaming out of my eyes as I screamed for anybody to help me. Edward is still drinking my blood when he suddenly stops and drops me. I am too weak to move. Edward snarls and growls at a vampire doing the same thing. My vision is blurring and just before I black out I see black eyes staring at me with an angry expression. "What have ya' dun' with ma' mate?!" a country voice yells at Edward. Look at the vampire, longish blond hair, black eyes and porcelain skin. Jasper? Jasper was my last thought before I was engulfed in darknes, As the sound of ripping metal filled my senses.

 **MPOV**

I run through the tress frantic to find my Bella. Jasper is so stupid to not notice the pull between us. I make it to Charlie's house and what I see makes me growl so loudly peter and charlotte could hear me. Edward suddenly drops bella. And starts snarling and growling I copy as I speak. "What have ya' dun' to ma' mate?!" Edward just scowls and growls. I lunge at him taking him apart as quick as I can. I Run over to bella and pick her up. I just hope to sweet god she is alright. I run back home to carlisle. I hope he can save her.

 **Hey guys, what do you want to happen is she going to turn? Is she going to stay human? You will have to review so you can find out sooner than later…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well to those that reviewed and answered the question here you go! And sorry for switching POV's so much.**

 **SM Owns**

Power Hungry

 **BPOV**

Pain. Unexplainable pain is all I feel. I want to scream, to call out for anyone to help. My eyes won't open and I won't dare to move or I will scream. I can hear hushed conversations and snarling beside me. I can feel everything burning inside of me. My bones are breaking into a million pieces and cutting through everything inside of me then re-joining back together. Please anyone make it stop…

 **MPOV**

"Carlisle! Get your fuckin' ass here right now!" I yell. He enters and immediately looks at Bella and Tries to take MY Bella out of MY hands. I growl and snarl at him. He beckons me to follow him down the hall to his office we race vampire speed to the office. "Can you save her?!" I ask him frantically. "I'll see what I can do son. Now please do not come back in until I call you. I'd like to live for the rest of the day, if you don't mind." Carlisle smirks. I just turn on my heels and walk out.

 **CPOV**

Ok now, what have we here? I look at Bella end she is deathly pale and hardly breathing with two puncture marks on her neck. Oh no, not my daughter. Venom fills my eyes as I realize what happened. Someone tried to drain her. I assess her injuries when I hear a quiet heartbeat, but it's not Bella's. This one is too small to be Bella's. Oh no… Is she… Pregnant. She must have been at least two weeks. Why hasn't she been vomiting? Maybe it's the vampire baby. I mean it must be Edwards. Well, we can grieve about this later. She is going through the change and we can't suck the venom out as she doesn't have enough blood in her system. I bet it's only pure venom in her system. Well, at least she might change faster than others.

 **JPOV**

It has been over two hours since I last saw Bella. Major mode or not I could tear this place apart. Suddenly a door swings open and Carlisle materializes in front of me. "Jasper, son. There's something I need to talk to you about. Can you gather the family, Uhh except 'you know', and come to the family room. It's about Bella. And it's REALLY serious." He said quickly. I nod my head and walk outside and call "FAMILY MEETING, LIVING ROOM NOW!" I flit into the living room with everyone behind me, hoping that things are ok. "Family, Bella is in the change. And there is nothing we can do about it." Carlisle says sadly.

"What do you mean? She has to live she loves being human. She's realized it after Edward. NO, NOT MY SISTER." Rosalie dry sobs onto Emmett's shoulder.

"There is something else too." Carlisle whispers.

"What on earth, heaven and hell, Could be worse than turning into a vampire against your will?!" Rosalie yells. Carlisles eyes fill with venom and he is on the verge of sobbing.

"Bella was… She was…" He sobs out

"WHAT CARLISLE? SHE WAS WHAT?" I yell out. Not Bella please be ok. You need to live.

"Bella was pregnant." Carlisle deadpans. All of our eyes fill with venom as we all go to our mates for them to hold. Except for…Alice. I feel red lenses pass over my eyes, going darker, darker and darker, until I know that the major has taken control.

 **MPOV**

Yes! Twice today. ALIIIIIICCCCCEEEEE! SHE SAID EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE! SHE SAID BELLA WAS FINE! That little lying bitch. Good thing I have divorce papers on hand from the time Emmett and Rosalie fought. I flit to my study grab the papers and race downstairs. I shove them in her face and growl. "Sign this NOW!" I growl. She grabs a pun and looks at me pleadingly. I shake my head and she bends down to sign the papers. Once she has signed the papers she looks at me and goes to give me a hug. I growl at her. "JASPER! Who DARE you growl at your MATE!" She spits in my face. That's it pixie bitch. I lunge at her and start ripping her to pieces before she can even say STOP. In that little ugly voice of hers. I go to look around the room when I see Emmett coming towards me with a lighter. I smile deviously at him which he returns and Motion for him to help me pick up the pieces. He does and I walk outside to the fire pit that is already stocked up with pre-cut logs. I light them up and we throw pixiepire into the fire. I am happy to say I won't miss her. I've finally found my real mate… Isabella Marie Swan. I feel the cage coming back around me, but for once I am content with going back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys, so I have made a decision. On Australian weekends I am going to write a chapter every day. Sound good? On with the story. P.S: Omg I almost forgot c'mon guys. Now I have 45 followers yay! I'm expecting at least 20 reviews each chapter, if I don't get this amount. I think I might post only ONCE A WEEK! How does that strike your fancy… That's what I thought.**

Power Hungry

 **JPOV**

As I feel my control winning the battle, I feel relief. I really actually hated Alice. It was only her emotions that I fell in love with. Her smile was nothing her personality was nothing. The only thing binding us was her happiness. I was blinded by it. Mind Paralysed. Well only two days till I see my real mate. Can I really wait that long?

 **Two days later**

 **BPOV**

Boom, boomboomboombombombombbbom. My heart. Fastening with pace. The faster it beats the more pain I feel. My heart goes insane as I let out my first and last scream. It's so loud I'm sure everybody in America heard it, and then… Nothing. My heart is no longer beating. The pain has stopped. "Bella, you can open your eyes now." A sweet male angelic voice calls from beside me. Oh, I hope my eyes are purple. I open my eyes and come face to face with the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He gasped and I sat up so quickly I should feel queasy but… I didn't. I flit around the room until I found a mirror. Fascinated with how I could move around so fast I looked in the full length mirror. My skin was ivory white, my mahogany hair is waist length with caramel and red highlights. MY EYES! They are actually purple! Now I don't want them purple. I want blue. MY EYES ARE BLUE! "Wow." Jasper breathes out. I turn to him and run into his arms. Suddenly I hear a growl and I am ripped out of jaspers arms. In a flash we are out of the house. I thrash around but I was thrown over the stealers shoulder. Suddenly I feel arms pulling at my own. It's Jasper. He pulls me off of my captor's shoulders. I land on the floor. I quickly stand up and turn around its fuckward. Yay. I run at him and start tackling him. I pin him down then jasper starts pulling off his limbs. I am soon enveloped in a hug. "It's ok Bella. I've got you." Jasper picks me up and races back to the house. Four sets of eyes stare at me as I enter. I realize that my eyes are still blue so I change them to newborn red. Then they all flit to me so fast that if I was a human I would not have seen it. I am soon enveloped in a hug from everyone. "Bella, there's something we need to tell you." Carlisle mumbles into my shoulder. We all walk over to the couch and sit down. Esme and Carlisle across from me, Rosalie and Emmett on the love seat and me and jasper on the couch. Where is Alice? 'Where is Alice?" I ask to no one in particular.

"She's been burned!" Emmett boom, "Quite literally actually." Rosalie joins in. I smile and motion for Carlisle to continue. "You were pregnant. You actually still are."

WHAT! It was only once! "Since you have changed your baby's development has slowed to a halt so you cannot deliver, but she will be with you until you die." Carlisle smiles kindly. I am infuriated. How DARE Edward do that, after Rosalie knocked some sense into me I actually want children. I start sobbing as jasper wraps his arms around me. Soon Rosalie comes and jasper retracts his arms. She looks at me for a minute before she starts sobbing and wraps me into a hug. "I am so so sorry I would probably kill myself if I was in your position." Rosalie says in between a sob. I just continue to sob as I hug her. "I know Rosalie, that's exactly what I want to do."

 **Please Please pleeeasssseeee review. Do NOT ignore my earlier A/N. I WILL do it. I WILL DO IT. I'll be expecting 20+ reviews. Thankyou. ;) That's all for now. BYYEEEE. REVIEW FAVOURIE AND FOLLOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Where are my 20 reviews? You are lucky that cocopop. (literally lmfao creative name) sent in 18 reviews to save your asses. Applause for her.**

Power Hungry

 **JPOV**

Her words tugged at my heart. Does she mean it? please tell me she doesn't mean it. With her power she could do anything. We don't even know what it is! "Jasper I was just kidding if I was human I would kill myself, but… wait… Why do you care? I am nothing to you." She says as she looks down. I quickly pull her onto my lap and lift her chin up. "Bella I think I… I think I love you." She smiles. I know she is mine... I just don't think she does. She will find out soon. I don't realise that the space between us has minimised severely, this is it. I think as my lips brush hers. She is hesitant at first. But as I start to kiss her more passionately she does as well. I warm tingly shoots through my lifeless body as the major screams to be let out. NO WAY. This is a jasper moment. We kiss like that for I don't know how long, when I smell another vampire running towards house. I break away from Bella and sniff around the air some more. Oh no….

 **MPOV**

Two vampires… Girls… Arizona… Excited and nervous. Who are _they?_ I nod my head at the family and they all follow me outside. We stand in a semicircle with Bella behind all of us in case she smells something and goes for it. Whatever _it_ may be. All of a sudden a gush of air whips at our faces. The foreign vampires stand in front of us with a smile on their faces. One of them has dark blonde waist length hair, glowing red eyes and is wearing blue. "Hello, I mean no harm to come to your coven. My name is Frankie and this Mai." The exited one says. The nervous one has mid back length light brown hair, is wearing purple and also has the same glowing red eyes.

"Francesca, Maisie?" Bella steps out with shock. I watch her as she rushes over to them and gives them a huge hug. I suddenly fell jasper taking over control. God Damn it.

 **BPOV**

I watch as my friends look at me with utter shock before I rushed over to them and gave them a big I missed you hug. "What… You guys are vamps too?" Emmett booms. "I thought you were bella's friends from Arizona."

"Yeah we were there in 1912. That was when we were turned." Frankie explains.

"Obviously, you don't share out diet." Carlisle rolls his eyes in disgust. That's it. I fell something come over me, that even jasper cannot fix. Uh oh…

 **BPOV (Belle's POV)**

WELL THAT'S IT CARSLISLE! "CARLISLE!" I lunge at him and hold him by his fancy shirt collar. "You listen to me _really_ closely, No matter what they eat, they are all vampires. You are lucky I stayed with this family when I did. You are lucky I was not utterly _disgusted_ when I heard you drink blood. What did animals ever do to you. I need to blow off some steam. Tell me when you want to be reasonable." As I run through the woods I look around and everything has changed. The smell of the woods is stronger, the beating hearts of the birds, the crunch of the leaves under my feet. Now there is a burn in my throat. Um… What am I supposed to eat? "You can eat anything. We won't judge. Unlike someone." I whipped my head around to see Mai and Frankie. I was so caught up by the burn in my throat I hadn't noticed them catching up with me.

Blood. That was the only thing that was on my mind. "What do you drink?" I ask them.

"We drink from criminals. Rapists, drug dealers, drug addicts, serial killers, mostly people who don't deserve to live." Frankie explained.

"I think I will try the criminals please." I say as if I was picking food off of a menu. With a shared smile, my best friends, Mai and Frankie, lead me to the city. Where we would eat.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the chapter. 20+ reviews Remember? Good**

 **SM owns**

Power Hungry

 **BPOV (Bella POV)**

We finally make it to the city and by now the burn in my throat is unbearable. We make it to an alleyway where I see two suspicious looking men. "Come on. Let's get a birds' eye view." The girls leap up on top of a bin and spider monkeyed up the top of the walls. God Dammit, how am _I_ supposed to get up there? I wish I could fly… All of a sudden I feel my feet lifting from the ground, What the BLOODY hell is happening (pun intended). I look around me trying to see if someone is lifting me but all I see are my friends shocked faces from above. I am almost at the top of the wall when I hear a muffled scream. One I would not have heard if I was human. I leap to the roof and flit around the perimeter to detect the source that the noise is coming from **(A/N: WTF did I just write?).** I see a young girl being shoved into a corner by and old man. NO WAY IN HELL! I wish I looked different. Long Black Hair, Icy Blue eyes. Black sequin club dress and a leather jacket. That is the look I am going for, I am now wearing that… WTF… I jump down and land right behind the man. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around. I smirk at him as he puts on a mischievous smile. He drops the girl and walks to me. He grabs my waist and kisses my mouth hard. I move to 'kiss' his neck, and bite him. I feel the burn reducing as the sweet liquid enters my mouth. Wow… I'm an addict. I turn to the crying girl and take of my jacket. I put it around her and hug her tightly. "Honey, are you ok?" I say nicely.

"Yeah, I-I am ok." She sobs out. Mai and Frankenstein **(A/N: Haha.** **Yes I can . )** jump down to dispose of the body. "Do you want me to help you home?" I ask her with compassion in my voice. "Would you?" She looks at me hopefully. I nod and smile at her.

"Of course. What's your name?" I ask her.

"Eliza." She says steadily.

"Hi Eliza, I'm Bella. Now which way to your house?" I ask her trying to lighten the mood.

"Right this way Bella." Eliza smiles up at me. My heart aches for her, she only looks to be about thirteen or fourteen. Good thing my prey are her predators.

About an hour later we arrive at Eliza's house. It's a very nice white modern house. I walk up to her doorstep, holding her hand, and ring the doorbell. A very pretty middle-aged woman answers the door. Eliza runs to her and gives her a hug. "I love you Mum. I was so scared." She cries into her mother's shoulder. "Who did you bring home Eliza?" Her mum questions.

"She Saved me." Eliza muttered.

"That's what I would like to talk to you about. Ma'am, your daughter was about to be raped. I'm sorry." I say, my eyes filling with venom that will never fall. Eliza's Mothers eyes well up with tears,

"Oh My, Thank you, Thank You, Thank you. How can I ever repay you?" She says as she hugs me tight. I hug her back and tell her, "Seeing that young girls are safe from monsters like that, is payment enough." She sighs and thanks me again. "I need to be heading home now, my friends are probably waiting for me. Thank you Ma'am, and stay safe Eliza." I say as I give them one last hug. I walk human pace out the door and start jogging human pace until I am out of sight. Then I change back to my normal vampire appearance and flit back to the alley and drain one the drug dealers from before. "Took you long enough, we were about to go look for you. Jaspers having a panic attack. Before you ask, it's my power. I can see peoples thought from anywhere, anytime." Mai explains. I nod my head in appreciation and follow her as we race back to the mansion that is my new home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So yes I am being nice and letting you have a chapter. You can thank me in the Reviews. I'm Desperate…**

 **P.S: Any guess as to what Bella's power is? Let me know in the comments.**

 **P.P.S: I am sooo sorry. My wifi has not been working and I haven't been on fanfiction since my last post. It was KILLING me! In the end I got in my car and drove to the apple store as per my brothers instructions, and got a charger (IDK why) he plugged it into my computer and somehow linked 4G (from my phone) and my computer. GOD BLESS HIM!**

Power Hungry

 **JPOV**

Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?! She has been gone for over an hour. What if she ran away with her friends? What if she was hurt? What if... Something bad happened to her? What if she was- No stop it jasper. She is fine. She WILL come back and she WILL still love you. You are mates after all. Soon after, I heard a door being flung open. Bella is back. I race to her and give her a huge hug. The pain in my heart has lessened and I know that it is the bond. I pull away and look into her eyes… Why are they red? No, she didn't. "Honey, why are ya' eyes red?" I question letting my accent flow. Dreading her answer. Why I am expecting the worse, I do not know. "Oh, I fed from a human." She says like it's nothing. I can't believe it. "Was it a mistake or did you mean to feed from the human?" I ask hoping it's the former. At least she wouldn't live with the guilt. "It was not a mistake. The only mistake was the man I drank from." She wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"If only you would have been there you would have ripped his head off." Frankie chuckles. My thoughts mirrored my words. "Why? What did he do?" I growled out. If this mother fucker thinks he could do anything with MY Bella… Shits going down. "Well he was in the alley with a young girl, I shall say no more about that. When Bella jumped down, In a really cool disguise, and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around drops the girl and starts kissing Bella." I growl at that and pull Bella closer to me. "Then when Bella lent down to 'kiss' him" She uses air quotes for the word kiss "then bites and sucks dry. Bella isn't in to innocents she takes the criminals. If that is what y'all are un happy about." I let out a breath of relief, glad that it wasn't a mistake but a little upset that she doesn't share my diet. We talk for a while until the family comes in. I look at Bella and her eyes are gold. How does she do that?! She looks really ashamed, but she shouldn't be. I just shake my head and give her a 'later' look. "Ah, Bella. I'm glad you decided to choose our diet. I thought that the carnivores would convince you." Carlisle smiles. I look to Bella and her eyes are changing to black, but I don't think she is controlling it. Maybe she has something like me, different inside person, Demon if you will. But her inner demon Belle doesn't get black eyes… Does she have three?! Maybe there is Bella, the nice one, Belle the sassy one and then the violent one. Oh No!

 **IPOV (Isa POV)**

OH HELL TO THE NO! He did NOT just insult people like me. That fuckin' vegetarian. How dare. I race to him and lunge at him holding him by the shirt collar for the second time since I was a vampire. "What did you call them?!" I question angrily.

"N-nothing." He stutters. Fear is radiating from him and I don't have to be an empath to feel it.

"Oh well, I remember you said something. I'm pretty sure it stated with the letter C. No?" I ask innocently.

"I did not say such a thing." He refused.

"Oh I heard... Was it... yes it was. YOU SAID CARNIVORE!" I yell at him.

"Bella, I think you should stop." My mate Jasper speaks. Bella and Belle need to realise that he IS our mate. Ugh. I nod my head and run into the forest. "Bella, wait!" Frankie speaks normally, I can still hear her though. I walk vampire speed back to the house. "You're not Bella are you?" frankie asks.

"No I am not. I am one of the three inner beings. Bella the nice one, Belle the sassy one and me the violent one." I tell her.

"What is your power?" Mai asks.

"My power is…" I start.


	10. PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is an authors' note. So yesterday the chapter went up late (it was late in Australia). I went horse riding on my new horse. I literally just bought a horse but then I fell in love with the most beautiful horse ever! That got me thinking, Wait a second... Edward did not except the break-up and since I'm in my own triangle, I decided that I might bring Edward back in to the picture. I am posting later today so you will HAVE to review today and let me know if you want a 'special' chapter that can have almost anything you want in it. I said ALMOST. And answer my question from last chapter which was, 'any guess as to what Bella's power is?' Answer quickly as I have to write another chapter TODAY! I don't like to keep you waiting. That's all! BYEEE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I AM BACK! Thank you for not getting angry at me for not posting. My French bulldogs, betty and barney, Broke into my room and chewed the charger that was giving me internet. Ugh.**

 **SM owns**

Power hungry

 **IPOV**

"My power is the power to have anything I desire, which means I can have any power I want as well. Would you like a demonstration on our least favourite person?" I ask innocently. This is gonna' be good. I can feel Bella trying to put me away. NO WAY BITCH! I know I cannot last long so I hand it over to Belle. She will know what to do.

 **Belle POV**

Thank you to Isa. I smirk as I look to see where Edfuck is... Oh… with the Denali's… with… Tanya?! I think in my mind, _Edward appears in front of me,_ and sure enough… there he is. "well, well, well. It's the Man whore in the middle of a job. Sorry to disrupt but we have some business to finish." I smile sweetly while pacing. He stands up and mutters something that he thought no one could hear. Newborn remember. "I wish it was the business I'm thinking about."

"If by that you mean torturing you… Happily, you are correct." I smile at his shocked expression. I walk around his shirtless figure and make small sounds of disgust. I walk behind him and put my mouth by his ear, while I start to rip off his fingers. He screams in agony while I throw the fingers in a pile in front of him. Once I have picked off all of them I walk in front of him and smile. I get fire and start to shoot it out of my fingers **(A/N: Like the guy, I forgot his name, who controls elements.)** I step aside and set the fingers on fire. He screams in agony as I poke at the fire with a stick. The stick lights on fire and suddenly I have a brilliant idea… I flit to him and start to set his hair alight with fire. He just whimpers as I start to finish his torture session. "Any last words for precious tanya?" I ask like a bully would do to a little boy or girl **(A/N: I DO NOT DISCRIMINATE!)**

"Sorry." And that was my cue to remove his limbs. I do it quickly and shoot fire at it every minute or so. Lazily, I end up watching the fire and making daggers with the fire then stabbing the limbs with it. Eventually Jasper ends up sitting next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and feel Bella gaining control… I've had my fun and now she can have hers...

 **Bella POV**

Wow. Well done Isa and Belle… Stellar performance ladies. "Bella, We need to talk." Jasper states.

"what about?" I ask a little interested.

"Remember that kiss earlier?" My undead heart drops. "No, Not like that. I mean that… Bella I… I… I love you." He rushes out. WHAT! "I don't really know… I just feel so… strongly towards you, And I think that… it was why I was so worried when you left to hunt… I think … you are my mate." He odes to me. "I Love you as well my mate." I am rushed into a hug and jaspers lips crush mine. This is the best kiss I have ever had… Filled with passion and… Love… "I love you Jasper Whitlock."

 **A/N: So lately I have not been feeling into writing and I am losing creativity… I would LOVE for you guys to PM me with a story idea or comment. I would also love to be anyone's Beta for you're stories. THANK YOU!**


End file.
